


People Watching

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>074 Empathy (for lover100) and E is for...(for diteysblessings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Watching

Chloe liked to people watch. She wasn’t sure if it was a bad habit or a quirk of hers but it was the easiest way to pass her time while she drank her lunchtime coffee in Starbucks. Today it was raining, which was alright with her, she was inside and she could shelter there until there was a dry spell long enough to dash back to Watchtower. She grinned to herself as some people battled with umbrellas while others walked with their head high, getting drenched with dignity, looking for all the world like it wasn’t even raining. One of those people caught Chloe’s eye. Tess crossed the road and sat down at a table outside, dripping wet and not bothering to order coffee. She watched as the quiet dignity slipped away as she put her head in her hands, her hair falling over her face. Chloe didn’t know what to do, she was still technically the enemy but she looked so far removed from the Tess that would kick their ass up and down Metropolis if it meant getting her boss back. Chloe felt suddenly fragile and vulnerable herself. It wasn’t often she felt sympathy for the bad guy but she understood what Tess was going through, sitting in the rain, wanting nothing more than her personal hero to come back to her. She ordered another coffee and took it outside, placing it to one side of Tess’s elbow. She lifted her head, it was hard to tell if she’d been crying or if it was just the rain.

“Cease fire, just for half an hour?” Chloe offered and sat down opposite her, despite the soaking wet chair.

“That’d be...alright. I guess” She managed something close to a thankful smile.


End file.
